1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motor vehicle having a display and a camera.
2. Prior Art
Motor vehicles having a first display and a first camera are known from the prior art, the first camera being able to record an image of the surroundings of the part of the surroundings of the motor vehicle lying behind the motor vehicle, and the first display being able to display completely or partially the image of the surroundings recorded by the first camera. These displays are mostly arranged in a central console of the motor vehicle. To observe the region located behind the motor vehicle, motorists usually employ rear view mirrors that are also arranged outside the motor vehicle and therefore require additional space in the width of the motor vehicle and create additional air resistance, in particular in the case of relatively high driving speeds. Consequently, it is proposed to dispense with the rear view mirrors and to arrange displays inside the motor vehicle, for example in the region of the dashboard. However, these displays are poorly readable and require an adaptation of the eyes to other distances.